


Pampering

by Burgie



Series: Fortune Favours the Rose [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Rose has a self care day, and Ydris is interested. Rose belongs to sso-starry on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

After a long day spent riding around Jorvik and teaching, there was nothing better than a nice, hot bath to soothe Rose's aching bones. She sank down a little in the pink-hued water, giving a happy sigh as the bath salts and bath bomb went to work on relaxing her body. Normally, she tied her hair up when she bathed, but today was all about relaxation. So she'd left it down, the pale pink and purple strands floating around her shoulders in the water. This was heaven.

Only to be interrupted by her boyfriend, who, he had once told her in all seriousness (that she only half-believed) had been born in a tent. or at least some place that didn't have doors. Rose had seen Pandoria, though, and she was pretty damn sure that they weren't the primal society that Ydris made them out to be. Either way, that was his excuse for never knocking before just barging in. Fortunately, they'd reached a stage in their relationship where that wasn't a problem.

"Rose! Have you seen my- what is that?" Ydris asked, his tone quickly changing from faux concern to genuine concern.

"Hm?" Rose asked, opening one eye to see her boyfriend staring down at her in... what? Concern? Confusion? Certainly not the way he usually looked at her in the bath. "I'm pretty sure you know my body by now, though I could probably give you a demonstration if you wanted." Just not right now, because today had been thoroughly exhausting.

"No, no, I love and admire your body in any form, but what is... this?" Ydris asked, cupping a hand and gingerly scooping up a handful of the pink bath water. "Is this a side-effect of your curse, is there something else going on? I must confess, I do not recognise it. Pandorian dust is usually more of a purple colour, and it would leave more residue in water..." Rose couldn't help but giggle, though she clapped a hand over her mouth, hoping that she hadn't offended him. Ydris only looked confused, though. He had the most endearing quality of looking like a confused puppy when he didn't understand something human. Which, dating a human, happened a lot.

"It's a bath bomb," said Rose simply. Ydris' eyes widened in shock, but just as he opened his mouth to inquire as to whether or not bathing with a bomb was safe, Rose hastened to add, "no, no- not like that. You just throw it in with your bath and it fizzes up and enhances your bathing experience. It's something a lot of people do to relax after a hard day."

"Enhance the bathing experience?" Ydris asked. "Is that in the same way that certain things enhance the bedroom experience?" Rose was having the hardest time keeping a straight face, but oh, she'd needed that laughter.

"Not quite," said Rose. "Well, I mean, some can, I guess, but not the one I'm using right now. It just turns bathwater pink."

"I am glad to see you embracing your curse," said Ydris.

"Well, you helped with that," said Rose. "Anyway, what did you come in here and interrupt my bath for?"

"You don't usually mind when I interrupt your bath," said Ydris. "In fact, I seem to recall that you once said that bathing together helped save water. Many humans agree with that. Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing," said Rose, shaking her head. "Just- you're adorable." She couldn't seem to wipe the grin from her face. Not the way that she'd expected and been intending to relax after a hard day, but she wasn't complaining.

"Well, I am glad that I could amuse you," said Ydris, trying (and failing) to sound offended. "But yes, I was wondering where my favourite rocky road ice cream went?" Rose immediately put on her best poker face.

"What ice cream, I don't know what you're talking about," Rose muttered, her cheeks turning vaguely the same shade as the water. Ydris gasped.

"Rose, that was mine!" he all but whined.

"Well, too bad, I'm having a self care day and it was calling my name," said Rose. She'd eaten the last of it while waiting for her bath to run. Ydris whined, and Rose couldn't help the giggle that burst forth from her lips.

"Ice cream can't call you," said Ydris.

"Stop, please, I can't breathe," Rose wheezed, doubled over in helpless laughter now. But, judging by the small smile on Ydris' face, he was only pretending to be stupid now.

"I shall just have to go out and buy more," said Ydris. "The most noble of quests- going to buy ice cream."

"You can use my card, but only because I ate the last of your ice cream and I know you'll buy me something special," said Rose.

"Of course I will, my Pandorian rose," said Ydris. "Where do you buy your bath bombs, out of curiosity?"

"Lush," said Rose. "They sell all sorts of great stuff just, whatever you do, don't eat anything. I know it might look delicious, but trust me, it's all soap. They even have warnings for that stuff."

"I shall return shortly with ice cream, macarons, and a rom com for us to watch," said Ydris. "Or just you, if you would prefer to have some alone time."

"Thank you," said Rose, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. Once, she would have questioned his sweetness, doubted it, even. But this time, she knew, it was real. He wasn't just doing it to use her, or to make up for using her- this time, that sweetness was genuine. And that made her heart just skip with happiness as she sank back down to enjoy the bath that Ydris had just warmed up for her with the slightest touch of his hand. She'd earned this pampering and, dangit, she was going to enjoy it to its fullest extent.

Rose fell asleep in the bath, as she'd often done before, and only woke up when the front door opened, signalling Ydris' return. Rose yawned as she sat up in the now-lukewarm water, ignoring how pruny her skin had become. She stepped out of the bath, wrapping a fluffy purple towel around herself (it was Ydris' but surely he wouldn't mind), and watched the pink water disappear down the drain for a few moments while she toweled herself dry and changed into an equally-fluffy pink robe.

"Did you have a nice bath?" Ydris asked as Rose walked out into the living room where Ydris was setting a rom com DVD on the couch.

"I did," said Rose, standing on her toes to press a kiss to her boyfriend's cheek. "What did you get me?"

"I got two tubs of rocky road, since you seem to have a craving for that, this DVD that I was assured would 'get me all the ladies', as though I'd want any but you, and how dare they assume I'm straight, but I digress. I also visited that Lush store that you told me about."

"Did you buy the whole store?" Rose asked, seeing the many, many bags from Lush set by the front door where Ydris had put all of his shopping down.

"I wanted to but they asked me to leave," said Ydris. "Also I didn't want to spend all of your hard-earned money. So instead, I will start charging money for my fortunes, as you suggested, and use that money to try out these pampering products."

"Aww, you took my advice," Rose cooed, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Thank you. Did you get my-"

"They are on the kitchen bench," said Ydris. Rose gave a squeal of delight, kissed him on the cheek again, and dashed into the kitchen, returning with her box of macarons.

"Thank you," said Rose again, blushing as she gave her boyfriend a grateful smile.

"You just enjoy your day," said Ydris. "I am going to try out one of these bath bombs and hope that it doesn't explode." Rose snickered as he left, sliding the DVD into the player and taking a seat on the couch with her macarons. It was a movie that she'd already seen before, and not one of the good ones, but she appreciated the gesture nevertheless. A fluffy little romantic comedy was the perfect way to unwind after a long day.

Not even five minutes into the movie, though, Rose almost choked on a macaron as she heard a thud from the bathroom. Trying her best not to inhale crumbs, she chewed quickly before speaking.

"You're supposed to have water in the bath first!" Rose called out.

"I knew that!" Ydris called back. Rose hugged a pillow as she laughed, grinning more than she had all day. God, her boyfriend was an idiot, and god, she loved him.

Soon enough, the sound of running water told Rose that Ydris had figured it out (that and the delighted noise that he made as he undoubtedly watched the bath bomb do its thing and dissolve in the water into whatever he'd chosen), so she relaxed and was able to enjoy the movie.

That was, until half an hour later when her view of the TV was interrupted by a very familiar pair of-

"Did you use the body glitter one?" Rose blurted, already helpless with laughter.

"Yes," said Ydris. "I wanted to be as shiny as one of the akhal-tekes, and though I could use magic, this seemed like a better idea."

"Okay," said Rose once she could speak without bursting into giggles (she still giggled a little, though). "Well, move your-" she snorted- "Shiny butt out of the way, I'm trying to watch my movie."

"You love my shiny butt," Ydris pouted, but he sat down beside her anyway. Ordinarily, Rose would have had a different reaction to a naked Ydris beside her, but this time, she had to try extremely hard not to break a rib from laughing so much (or trying not to laugh, as the case were). Try as she might, she couldn't forget that Ydris was sitting beside her, (shiny) butt-naked, pouting because she wasn't paying attention to him. She could glimpse it whenever she glanced at him.

"You look like one of the vampires from Twilight," said Rose, almost crying with laughter.

"I thought you were watching your movie," said Ydris.

"Well, I'm sorry if it's hard to ignore my sparkly naked boyfriend beside me," said Rose.

"Perhaps that was the idea," said Ydris.

"It's so hard to get glitter out of things, though," said Rose. "Didn't you know that?"

"I could always do it magically," said Ydris.

"No, it's fine," said Rose. "It actually weirdly suits you. But I'm not cleaning it up."

"I would not ask it of you," said Ydris. "I am more than capable of cleaning up after myself, as you well know." Earlier, Rose would have ignored the innuendo. Now, though...

"Did you really buy a glitter bath bomb just to get my attention?" Rose asked, looking at him as the credits rolled.

"I wanted to see what it was like," said Ydris. He paused, and then continued. "And if you are not interested, I understand, but I wanted to know what it was like to roll around in bed and get covered in glitter."

"Huh," said Rose. "Okay, get your shiny butt to the bedroom and let's try it out. But I do expect you to get the glitter out of any uncomfortable places afterwards."

"I would not have it any other way," said Ydris, almost jumping off the couch in his haste to follow Rose to the bedroom.

"Or we could wash it off in the shower," said Rose, already losing her robe after closing the bedroom door. "Now that I'm in the mood."

"I would be more than okay with that," said Ydris, his eyes dark with desire as he stepped towards Rose and kissed her. Rose had to stand on her toes to return his kiss, glitter already coming off on her fingers and her body wherever they touched, but she didn't mind that at all. Honestly, she was curious about this as well.


	2. Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose takes Ydris up on that offer.

When she'd been much younger, Rose had thought that unicorns were, in their nature, glittery. That glitter coated their horns and hooves. She had since learned, however, that that was not the case. It had been one of the saddest realities of her curse. Right now, though... well, Rose was quickly becoming as glittery as she'd once thought unicorns were. Ydris' hands trailed up from her hips, winding around to stroke down her back so that Rose arched into him with a little gasp.

Ydris looked quite pleased with himself as Rose went pliant in his arms. At least, until she turned the tables on him, hefting herself up to wrap her legs around his waist so that she could kiss him easier and run her fingers through his hair (which shed glitter like a far more attractive version of dandruff).

"Now you're speaking my language," Ydris murmured against Rose's lips, his fingers curling around her hips and sinking into her skin.

"Now my butt's gonna be shiny too," said Rose, and Ydris kissed her neck so that she gasped instead of laughing.

"More than just your butt, if I have my way with you," Ydris murmured. Outside of the bedroom, Ydris could be incredibly silly, verging on stupid, but here... this was his domain, his true domain. Or so he said, and Rose was willing to give him that much, at least. He was a very good lover, in her experience.

"Two reasons for safety," said Rose, flattening a hand against Ydris' chest and accepting her fate of being covered in glitter. "One: I love kids but I don't want one at this point. And two: I don't know about you, but I don't want glitter in that particular place."

"Glitter? In my vagina?" Ydris asked, echoing an old meme that had Rose shaking with laughter even as he moved them to the bed so that he almost collapsed on top of her. Rose giggled from the bed, looking up into his eyes as he smiled down at her. She'd always loved the way he looked at her, like she was his whole world. At least now, she knew he meant it. But, to Rose's relief, Ydris pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving to take a condom from the nightstand where he kept them.

"Thank you," said Rose once he'd returned, sliding the condom on over his cock. Rose often found herself watching the action, enjoying how he did it so expertly while also managing to do it properly the first time. He wasn't about to be one of those guys to say that using protection took away from the experience, and Rose loved that about him.

"Safety first," said Ydris, brushing a kiss to her lips before he trailed his fingers down further again, his hand cupping her breast and thumb brushing over her nipple to make Rose moan with delight as pleasure filled her with warmth. Even as it also left glitter over her skin, and Rose was beginning to suspect that not all the glitter was transferring directly from Ydris' skin. There was too much of it for that. And, as his hand got lower still, Rose realised that the precaution of a condom might not be enough to prevent glitter in private places. At least, she reasoned, Ydris would be the only one to see it, and he wouldn't tease her about it. He might even clean it up, which was a great thought to have when Ydris' fingers brushed gently through the outer folds before one finger slipped inside. Rose moaned, arching her hips up at the delightful sensation. But two could play at that game as she reached down and took hold of his cock, carefully stroking it a few times while looking into her boyfriend's eyes. Ydris moaned at the touch, glitter falling from his hair into Rose's as their foreheads bumped together in his pleasure.

"Am I driving you mad yet?" Rose asked, squeezing her hand slightly as she continued to stroke his cock.

"You do that every day, my dear," Ydris murmured, kissing her and sliding another finger inside her so that Rose almost growled in pleasure. She wanted to ask for something bigger like someone out of a bad porno, but Ydris got the idea (or just couldn't help himself) and removed his fingers, Rose doing the same as Ydris moved his hips back and parted her legs with a few more brushes of glittery fingers.

As Ydris slid inside of her, Rose was glad that body glitter didn't hurt half as much as usual glitter. In fact, it didn't even feel any different, but that might just be from the pleasure of having him inside her again.

"I hope that the glitter won't do too much damage," said Ydris, waiting for Rose to give him the okay to move.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," said Rose, opening her eyes as she moved her hips enough to make them both moan in pleasure. "Just move now."

"With pleasure," said Ydris, drawing his hips back to continue thrusting into her. Rose moaned, her fingers curled in Ydris' hair as she moved her body with his. Where before she'd had just a few handprints of glitter on her, now, glitter was rapidly covering every inch of Rose's body. And she didn't mind that at all, especially not when Ydris nibbled the tip of her ear while thrusting slowly, deeper than before. Rose arched her body into his, shuddering in pleasure as his hand caressed her breast again.

As ever, Ydris pretended to be surprised when Rose rolled them over so that she was on top, looking down at his body that still shimmered with glitter while she rode him. She could feel how flushed her face, hell, her whole body, was, but Ydris looked the same beneath the glitter. His eyes were dark with desire when they weren't closed from pleasure, and he was moaning just as much as her.

"Was this a planned part of your self care day?" Ydris asked, his hands coming up to rest on Rose's hips. His fingers dug in as she came down harder on him than before, a curse falling from his lips.

"No, but I'm sure as hell not complaining," said Rose, moving her hips as pleasure built up inside her. Ydris seemed to be able to feel it, too, his own back arching at Rose's movements. Or at least, Rose thought that that was his intention until Ydris rolled them over again just before her orgasm hit. Rose groaned at the interruption, her fingernails digging into Ydris' back. "Well, now I'm complaining."

"I'm sorry, I simply couldn't help myself," said Ydris, sounding coy. Rose frowned at him, but her frown dissolved into a cry of pleasure as Ydris started up his prior rhythm but a bit faster now. Fingers that still shone with glitter came down on Rose's clit, rubbing her to orgasm, and Rose cried out as she wrapped her legs around Ydris, shuddering in orgasm. "I do so love surprising you, my love."

"You have some of the best surprises," said Rose, brushing a kiss to his cheek. "Most of the time, anyway."

"Only most?" Ydris asked, sounding almost offended. Rose laughed at the look on his face, giving him another kiss before he started moving again, not wanting to overwhelm her by moving again too soon after her orgasm. Her every sensation was still heightened, but only enough that Rose enjoyed the feeling immensely as Ydris continued thrusting in and out until he reached his orgasm, holding her tight to him as he shuddered with orgasm and pleasure.

Panting slightly, Rose pulled Ydris' face closer to kiss him as he came down from orgasm, though their kisses had to part frequently for air. Ydris' hair had fallen into his face, and Rose knew that her own hair was a mess given that she hadn't brushed it after her bath. But his face was glowing, and he was smiling, as was she. They were also both completely and utterly covered in glitter.

"Well? Was it exactly how you thought it would be to roll around in bed together and get covered in glitter?" Rose asked once Ydris had pulled out of her to lie beside her in bed.

"Now we are both shiny," said Ydris. "And yes, it was exactly how I thought it would be. Only far more enjoyable."

"I agree," said Rose, giving him a kiss. She was pretty sure that she had glitter in her mouth. "We do have to clean up, though, you know."

"Can't we have a glittery bed?" Ydris asked.

"No," said Rose, smacking him lightly on the nose with her finger. "Not if you want me in it. I actually have classes to teach every day, you know, and I can't exactly go there covered in glitter."

"Why not?" Ydris asked. "It would make you unique. More unique than you already are, anyway."

"And have parents complaining about how I convinced their kids to cover themselves in glitter? No thanks," said Rose. Ydris sighed, shaking his head.

"I will never understand humans and their need to keep everything non-glittery and plain," said Ydris. "It's so boring."

"You are not painting the house in glitter," said Rose.

"Can I at least put glitter in the bi pride flag we have?" Ydris asked. Rose sighed.

"Fine," said Rose.

"Yes!" Ydris cheered, and Rose giggled, smiling fondly at him. Suddenly, she felt like hugging him and never letting go. So she did.

"Thank you," Rose murmured as she held him tightly. "For today and for everything. For being a wonderful boyfriend after everything. You're trying so hard and I appreciate it so much."

"I do it because I care," said Ydris, returning her hug. "And because you deserve it. You deserve as many self care days as you want." Rose smiled, resting her head on Ydris' chest. She knew that it wasn't that easy, that nothing was ever easy. But at least this could be, sometimes. Now that Ydris had vowed to work on it. She loved him for that.


End file.
